


you don’t know shit about me

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Androids, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: First encounter between Nines and Sixty. Sixty had done everything he could to be his own person, and hadn't let anyone in. That mean frailty, he was anything but weak. Nines was different though.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 12





	you don’t know shit about me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a one shot Prompt "First Encounter". I've never written a Nines/Sixty story before but I like it.
> 
> Song is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish.

_ I've been watching you _

_ For some time _

“Are you aware you have a resting bitch face?” The voice sounds so innocent, it makes him want to punch them. “It’s sorta amazing you have one when you were literally designed to be cute and cuddly.” He takes a deep breath in, cigarette coming to his mouth. He opens his eyes as he exhales, watching the o shaped plumes of smoke move towards his successor.

_ Can't stop staring _

_ At those oceans eyes _

“Has anyone ever told you to fuck off before? Because I think it’s time someone did.” His voice sounds higher next to the RK900, programmed to be an octave higher. He looks over to see his successor smirking, before making eye contact with Connor. 

_ Burning cities _

_ And napalm skies _

Connor looks tired already, bags under his eyes and sleeves rolled up. Probably ready to intervene the second the other two get too close.

_ Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes _

_ Your ocean eyes _

“Sixty don’t be rude, this is Nines. Nines meet Sixty.” His voice had none of the fake nicety attached to it that he showed when talking with humans, hand pointing lazily between the two.

_ You really know how to make me cry _

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes _

“Pleasure to meet you Sixty-” Six can’t help but snort, “Shut the fuck up Nines no one believes that.” “-Do you also work for the Detroit Police Department?” He didn’t answer straight away, watching Connor sigh as he took another drag of his cigarette.

_ I'm scared _

_ I've never fallen from quite this high _

“No, I work in SWAT. Okay why do you keep staring at me?” Nines had kept his eyes on his predecessor the entire time, it was frankly unnerving as fuck. 

_ I've been walking through _

_ A world gone blind _

“You’ve changed your appearance drastically from your original design, does it make you feel alive?” Sixty tensed, hand resting with the smoke between his teeth. He had changed his appearance in the year. His hair black, numerous piercings and tattoos scattered along his body, skin a shade darker than Connor’s.

_ Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind _

_ Careful creature _

“Oh fuck off, you don’t know shit about me.” He felt unnerved by the smile on Nines’ face.

“I know you spent the last year in New York, working for the NYPD. I also know they recently suspended you after you punched a suspect and broke two of his ribs. You’ve spent all your paychecks on your car, sleeping in it instead of having an apartment. I know you are ridiculously good friends with Detective Reed, and maintain a stable relationship with Connor.” Holy shit, this fucker knew a lot. He sends a deadly glare towards Connor, ignoring the shade of blue his face goes. They must have interfaced before Sixty arrived, those disciplinary records weren’t publicly available.

_ Made friends with time _

_ He left her lonely with a diamond mind _

“So now you think you know everything about me, we’ll fucking see about that.” Sixty moves forward, intentionally ignoring Nines stance changing. He drops his cigarette, letting it be crushed under his foot as he offers a hand to the newer android. 

_ No fair _

_ You really know how to make me cry _

The skin recedes on his hand, interface ready as Nines slowly accepts his hand. Instantly Sixty sets up boundaries, finding no use for the ridiculous way androids share everything. He shares certain memories, his first moments, at Cyberlife tower with Connor. The feeling of dying, the emptiness before he was restarted. The relationship he had with Eli, the friendship they built before he left for New York. 

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes _

_ I'm scared _

He shares the important moments when Connor first reached out, the guilt that surfaced. Punching that pathetic suspect in a case, watching him cough up blood, red spilling on the floor. The final thing he shares is the first time someone punched back, the thrill, the blue blood covering his knuckles and dripping down his face.

_ I've never fallen from quite this high _

_ Falling into your ocean eyes _

“We seek thrills wherever we can find them, because only when you’ve flirted with death do you feel alive.” The words startle him, hand retreating as his eyes focus on the world around him once more. Dark brown eyes meet blue, both understanding each other a little better.

_ Those ocean eyes _

“We can only hope we don’t burn ourselves down in the process.” They don’t break eye contact even as Nines’ hand reaches upwards. It rests against Sixty’s cheek, gently tracing his scars.

“Fuck you and you being understanding, prick.” The previous heat behind his insults is gone, too focused on how warm the others’ hand is against his face. He leans into the touch, ees drifting shut momentarily as he enjoys his moment of peace.

“You don’t have to be alone Six,” Nine’s voice sounds almost too nice, too good to be true.

“I-I can’t, you can’t just expect all of this-” He points vaguely towards himself, “to fucking change just because you understand the stories behind it.” He feels too much, mind confused as two sets of concerned eyes find his. He just can’t-not right now.

“Look I can’t do this. Connor, thank you, tell you husband I’ll message him later. Nines..I-I don’t know, I’ll call you soon.” His voice sounds weaker than he wants, vulnerability feels like it's seeping through the cracks in his chassis, for everyone to see.

Without more than a sad look from Nines he turns, leaving without looking back.


End file.
